The Amazing World Of Gumball Movie Redub 5: Ultraman Mebius and Godzilla/Transcript
Category:Daniel Pineda Category:Redubs Part 1 A Daniel Pineda Productions's present............ Daniel Pineda Jorge Escobar ''' '''Guadalupe Pineda Vicent Pineda in "The Amazing World Of Gumball Movie Redub 5: Ultraman Mebius and Godzilla" Starring Gumball Darwin Anais Nicole ''' '''Richard Mallory Penny Tobias Rachel Banan Joe Molly Tina Bobert Mr. and Mrs. Robinson Santa Claus Hector Mr. Rex Benson Mordecai Rigby and Introducing ''' '''Ultraman Ultraman Zoffy Ultraseven Ultraman Jack Ultraman Ace Ultraman Taro Ultraman Mebius ''' '''and more Co Introducing Grinch Sound By Daniel Pineda Assistant Directed By Jorge Escobar Music Edited By Akira Ifukube, Kow Otani, Michiru Oshima, Keith Emerson, Nobuhiko Morino, Daisuke Yano Footages By Daniel Pineda and Jorge Escobar The movie is based on the TV series made by Ben Bocquelet Written Produced and Directed By Daniel Pineda It Is Christmas in Elmore and everyone is having a wonderful time of the year but what happens if christmas is ruins well lets find out (Its all started where the wattersons house and Gumball and his Family are decolarting christmas and stuff) Gumball: Oh Boy this is gonna be the best christmas ever Darwin: Yeah this will be our last month Anais: Cant wait for Daisy the Donkey for christmas (Richard is lazy and Nicole is taking care of Mallory on her bed) Nicole: Now u go to sleep my little mallory this will be ur first christmas ever (And Mallory fell a sleep on her bed, Nicole turn to see Richard who is sleeping) Nicole: Richard Richard (Awoke) Wha Nicole: Get up and help ur declorating the christmas Richard: Fine (Richard than helped his kids doing some stuff) Richard: Hey kids didnt i tell u about Santa Claus Gumball: Dad we know that and will be good for this christmas Richard: well u better be or u dont wanna end up like Krampus Gumball, Darwin, and Anais: KRAMPUS!?! Darwin: Whats that? Richard: Krampus is the christmas demon and hell took some children away if u being nasty this what he looks like while taking some children away (Doing a shadow about Krampus who took children away) Nicole: Richard stop saying that u'll scare them and i dont want to wake up Mallory Richard: Sorry, anyway kids we need to decolrating christmas tree (they started declorating christmas tree) Gumball: Dad since when did santa claus bring toys Richard: During midnight Darwin: Oh boy we'll give him cookies and milk Richard: Guys didnt i tell u that theres a grand opening hotel Darwin: The Grand opening Hotel Richard: Yeah for christmas Gumball: Dad why Richard: Because this is gonna be the christmas day ever Darwin: Oh Right then Anais: This will be the christmas day ever Nicoles: Guys please stop making noises u'll wake up mallory and some of the giants will hear us Richard: What? What are u talking about nicole how could they be hear us? (Then suddenly the house is started to shake) Anais: WHAT'S THAT (Then the 4 monsters appear name Margodon, Woo, Iceron and Fubigrara are rampaging the town and going out of control, and Mallory was crying alot when that happen then everyone in neighborhood began to panic and ran off, then Gumball and Darwin grab the things and decided to scare them off) Gumball: Dont Worry Mallory will scare them off, come on Darwin lets go crazy on them Darwin: Right behind u ol pal Anais: Hey come back here u Idiots (Gumball and Darwin ran outside and tried to scare them off) Gumball: GO AWAY MONSTERS GO AWAY (But 4 of them chase after them and they began to panic, Margodon crash threw the the fence and was stuck, Gumball and Darwin are chase by Fubigrara and they ran away from him Fubigrara slide threw the snow and Gumball and Darwin and riding on it, Then Margodon saw this he release from being stuck and he spread his wings and slide threw the snow, Gumball and Darwin saw him coming this way and crash into each other They search for their prey and they ran off, The town neighborhood was ruined) Gumball: (Laughs) dude are u ok Darwin: Yeah ha we scared them off being jackasses (Laughs) Nicoles: Boys are u alright Gumball: Yeah Mom were fine (Laughs crazy) (Both Gumball and Darwin give them a high five) Nicole: Boys Never go out again Darwin: Sorry (laughs) Anais: Guys Look (Their house is ruined and every neighborhood is destoryed) Richard: In hotel they're be christmas Part 2 (The Next day they pack their things to their car, Cartax and ready to go) Gumball: I wonder if Tobias and others are alright Darwin: as soon as we get to grand opening hotel (at that moment Anais is upset about someone) Nicole: (Turn to Anais) what's wrong anais Anais: Molly, I hope shes alright Nicole: Sweety i know that molly isnt here with us but remember she's still a dinosaur Gumball: and i started to miss tina as well Nicole: Tina oh come on gumball why Gumball: Tina was my friend she never meant to hurt me Nicole: I know gumball but still she's a T-Rex, now get in the car and lets...... uh richard did u have a GPS Richard: Oops i forgot Nicole: Just find it Richard: Ok (He went to get the GPS and while he was getting a voice from molly) Molly: I Gotta catch up with that car (Molly was catching up to cartax) Molly: Anais Anais Anais Wait for me please (While she was catching up A Bear was chasing after her) Molly: Yikes (The Bear roar and chases her) Molly: Bears eek i hate these guys (Molly ran fast tries to get away from the bear until falls to the floor where all the woodland creatures are, she felted and realize she was in danger, Molly scream with terror and climbs up and slide down the roof and landed on the pole, then sees Gumball's Car, Cartax is still there) Molly: Yes Cartax hasn't left yet (Then suddenly the bear is here) Molly: (cries) i want my mommy (The Bear push the pole so hard that it made Molly fall into the creatures of the forest of doom, she rolls around crazy and lets the monsters free) Molly: hey now (Gulps) listen u guys be nice... be nice (Molly crashes threw the fence and got chase again with The Creatures Of The Forest Of Doom, he behind the statue of fountain and the other creatures pass it, Molly chuckles and was spot again by The Creatures Of Forest Of Doom and The Woodland Creatures, They chase after and Molly grabs one of them's taugns) Molly: Cat Got Ur Taugn (Molly tries to get to the car so fast she jump at cartax and ride on it without gumball and his family) Gumball: What was That? Darwin: I dont know (Molly painted and tired and unbuckles her stomach and ride on it and sees the monsters standing there) Molly: (Laughs) Adios amigos (Molly laugh at the them and buckled her belly on cartax, they drived all night and all day until they made it to the grand opening hotel) (Gumball: Oh man this is the biggest place in the universe Darwin: I know lets go in and see (They all went to the hotel and goes to the lobby to see the manager of this hotel were 3 bears who work here) Grizz: Ah welcome to the grand opening hotel, allow me to introduce myself my name is grizz these are my brothers Panda Panda: Hi Grizz: and this is Ice Bear he never talks to anyone but he talks a little right Ice Bear Ice Bear: Ice Bear correct Nicole: well that seem interested were the wattersons and we love to have a nice vacation during our christmas Grizz: Well my job now as a hotel manager, and ever since the park is destroyed by the 4 monsters last night Gumball: we heard how could this happen? Grizz: Perhaps someone or something send them Anais: but who would do such a thing? Grizz: How would i know its christmas Gumball: He's right christmas isnt about worried about something its about love sharing and giving (Then Tobias and his family arrived at the grand opening hotel) Gumball: Hey look its Tobias and his family Darwin: Yeah lets go see him (Gumball and Darwin ran up to Tobias) Gumball and Darwin: Tobias Tobias Tobias Tobias: (sees Gumball and Darwin) Hey guys (Gumball, Darwin, and Tobias give them high five to each other) Gumball: Hey man hows it going Tobias: Great and well great Darwin: Dude did u ever got rampages by those 4 monsters last night Tobias: Yeah well, we also heard about the grand opening hotel so we pack things and came here Darwin: Great Gumball: Hey how's ur sister? Tobias: Rachel well she's fine Darwin: I wanna see her Tobias: (Grabs the lamp) Hey Rachel our friends just arrived here (Tobias rubs the lamp and let rachel out) Rachel: Hey boys Darwin: Hey Rachel Rachel: Oh hi Darwin i didnt expect it to see you (Darwin hugs her and rubs her belly, Rachel hugs him and kiss him on his forehead, than Penny and her family came and Gumball is happy to see her) Gumball: Penny (Runs up to her) Penny: Gumball (Rans up to him and gives him a hug) Gumball: (Felted squeeze) Penny ur squeezing me Penny: Oh im really sorry gumball im to strong to hug u Gumball: its ok penny Banana Joe: Hey guys Bobert: Hello Gumball: Banana Joe, Bobert boy are we glad to see u two Banana Joe: Yeah and we gonna have a blast for christmas (Laughs) Bobert: We play video games Gumball: but the problem is its snow and we go ice staking (Then Molly and Tina arrived at once) Molly: Hey Guys Tina: Hello Gumball: Molly, Tina, glad u girls made it Molly: yeah Tina: What eve ice skating is horrible for me Gumball: What ur great remember how u chase us in school during wet floor Tina: Oh yeah well i might slipped Anais: Hey Molly what happened to ur eye (Pointed to molly's eye who wears an eyepatch) Molly: Well........ (Flashback) (Molly is playing with her pencils and do some tricks then she accidentally let the pencil flew into the air and strait to Molly's left eye which makes her scream) (Flashback ends) Molly: I actually did that unporpose Gumball: Ok than were all here i have plans for tonight (Then anais saw something and called to them) Anais: GUYS COME HERE QUICK!!!!! (They ran up to her) Gumball: anais whats wrong Anais: Look (She pointed to the poster of the 2 dinosaurs a t-rex and a raptor the ones from the other night, they knew who they were) Gumball: Guys look Its Rexy and Blue coming soon in christmas 25 Molly: Looks like rexy and blue are in a special christmas movie Rachel: Yeah looks like blue is happy Gumball: Yeah and Rexy seems grumpy to me Tobias: Looks like these two seem in a stupid situation Darwin: Yeah and wieard ones (Then their parents called to them) Nicole: Kids time to go to our room Gumball: Oh well guess is time to go to our room Darwin: Guys I Gotta idea Tobias: What's ur idea Darwin: How about we all go ice skating tonight Gumball: Dude tonight it gets dark Molly: Guys unless without our parents knowing Gumball: Yeah great idea dude Nicole: KIDS COME ON Gumball: Comming see u all tonight (They all went to their rooms) Ice Bear: Ice Bear gives u tip Nicole: Thank u kind sir Ice Bear: Merry Christmas Richard: and a merry christmas to u sir (They pack their things and start declorating christmas) Nicole: Boy help with the christmas tree Gumball and Darwin: OK (Years later they finish declorating christmas and their room is nice and peace, that night Gumball, Anais, and Darwin sneak out of the room with their key and went to see all of their friends) Gumball: Tobias Tobias (Tobias opens the door) Tobias: oh hey dudes what are u doing up in the middle of the night? Gumball: remember the idea yesturday Tobias: Oh yeah hey rachel come over here Rachel: Comming, Comming (Then Rachel came over) Rachel: Oh hey guys whats up Darwin: Ice Skating remember Rachel: Oh yeah (Then she snaps her finger and put some coats on) Darwin: wow u look nice Rachel: thanks Gumball: Good lets get anyone else (They invite their friends, Banana Joe, Bobert, Tina, Molly, Penny, Penny's Sister, and especially Rocky, they all walk down the lobby and it was dark, Gumball uses his flashlight to turn on and as he was using he saw the poster of t-rex) Gumball: YIKES!!!!!!!! (Gumball jump on to tina and Tobias and other turn on their flashlights to see what it was, all they saw was the same poster of Rexy and Blue) Tobias: Dudes Its the same poster from yesturday earlier Darwin: Rexy and Blue Rocky: U guys know them? Gumball: Yeah they are the greatest heros ever Anais: Blue seems happy, and Rexy seems Grumpy Molly: We remember that Rexy and Blue are fighting against Littlefoot Anais: yeah and u know the funny part is Rexy, Blue, and Gru are chasing littlefoot for who wanting to be a job for their fan (Laughs) Banana Joe: Yeah Gumball: Guys lets get going (They all walk out the hotel to go ice skating, Gumball look at the poster and put his hand on his head) Gumball: This will be the best christmas day of all Rexy and Blue, Merry Christmas (Gumball walks out the hotel, They all made it to go ice skating) Gumball: weeeeeeee this is fun Tina: Woa woa woa (Falls down) stupid ice Tobias: Dude Gumball come and catch me darwin and banana joe Gumball: Ok